Henry Drew
by snow642
Summary: How different would Henry's life be if he isn't the best friend of Joey Drew but his one and only son? An AU Where Henry is Joey Drew's son. Watch as he lives life with a father who will do anything to keep him safe.
1. Chapter 1

Henry Drew, the only son of Joey and Mary Drew, has always loved drawing, one of the many things he inherited from his mother.

His Father, Joey, had seen the potential in his artistic skills since he was young and has always encouraged him to perfect his art style and create his own characters. He was more than happy to have any excuse to draw, he would create many characters but he never felt attached to any of them, moving on to the next character once he has perfected their looks.

His Mother, Mary, was a lovely lady who sparks the love of drawing in him and taught him everything she knows whenever they have the time to sit down and draw together. Unfortunately, she was brutally murdered when he was 9 and her killer was never brought to justice. Ever since her death, his Dad has become overprotective of him and it has only gotten worse as he grows older.

Henry grew up hearing his Dad telling him that he is all that he has left of his Mom and he doesn't want to lose him. It hurts Henry to see his Dad so upset over the lost of his Mom so he never complained whenever his Dad is too overbearing or when his Dad quit his well paying job to open his own studio just so he doesn't have to leave to find a job, neither did he place any blame on his Dad when his girlfriend, Linda, broke up with him because he spent more time working on creating the character their studio need to stay afloat then being with her.

The solution to all their problems came to him in the form of a Little Dancing Demon he named Bendy. Once he has perfected Bendy's design he felt something he has never felt with his other characters, he felt pride as he looks down at Bendy's final design. He just knew that his Little Devil Darling will be just what this studio needs and he can't wait to show him to his Dad.

* * *

Henry is happily working on the first cartoon Bendy would be starring in when his Dad walks up to him with a slightly muscular handsome man with chestnut brown hair that is long enough to be tied into a short ponytail and beautiful blue eyes. When his Dad got his attention and he saw the other male he had to force himself to stop staring and stood up with a smile on his face to greet the handsome male.

"Henry, meet Sammy Lawrence! He's going to be our Music Director from now on! Sammy, meet Henry Drew!" Joey wraps an arm around Henry as he beamed proudly. "He's our Head Animator and creator of Bendy! "

"Dad!" Henry's cheek turns bright red in embarrassment as he gently pushes his Dad's arm off of him. "You promised that you won't do this while we are at work."

"Sorry Son, but I couldn't help it!" Joey chuckles softly as he ruffled his son's hair. "I'm just so proud of you!" He smiled brightly. "I have some paperwork to finish so do you mind showing Sammy to his office?"

Henry nods his head as he cocks his inkwell and put his dip pen aside. "I don't mind."

"Great! Get along now you two!" Joey wave as he walks back to his office.

Henry waits until his Dad is gone before turning to Sammy. "I am sorry you had to see that, Dad is just excited that things are finally looking up."

Sammy smiled as he waves off his apology. "There's no need to apologise, I understand how dads are. Mine is still bragging about my achievements."

Henry sigh in relief. "Thank you." He smiled as he leads Sammy to his office. "Come on, your office is this way." Sammy seems like a swell guy, he hopes that they would become friends.

* * *

"Henry!" Wally greeted with a smile when he saw the young man and held out the cup of coffee he made for him. "Working late nights again?" He didn't have to ask, it is common for Henry and Sammy to stay overnights at the studio to finish their work before the deadline.

Henry smiled gratefully as he accepts the coffee. "Thank you, Wally." He takes a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, I have to finish this by tomorrow and we don't have enough animators to finish it on time."

"Ya know...ya could ask your Dad to hire more to help ya or ask ya team to work longer." Wally said as he leans against the wall with his arms crossed. "It can't be good for ya to keep overworking yourself like that."

Henry shakes his head. "We don't have the money to hire more people and my team needs their rest. Don't worry, I can handle myself." He covers his mouth as he yawns softly, one good thing about this is that his Dad is actually letting him stay, probably because he knows exactly where he is and he would be safe in the studio.

"And ya surprised that ya team calls ya mom even though you're the youngest." Wally rolls his eyes. "Go take a nap and see if ya can drag Sammy with you before he passes out."

"Sammy stayed at the studio last night?" Not that Henry was all that surprised he didn't know the other man stayed the night with him, when they stay the night the both of them are always working at their desk and only getting up to use the bathroom or get something to eat or drink at their desk so it's no surprise that they miss each other whenever they are working overnights together.

"Yeah he did, said that the song has to be perfect." Wally pushes himself off the wall and grabs the empty cup from Henry. "Go grab a couple of hours of sleep in the break room so I can clean in peace and drag that other workaholic with you."

Henry rolls his eyes as he stood up. "We are not workaholics, Wally. We just want to finish our job on time."

"Whatever helps ya sleep, Hen. Now go, shoo!" Wally waves his hand to shoo Henry away from his table.

"I'm going, I'm going." Henry said as he walks towards Sammy's office and knocks on his door before peeking in. "Sammy, Wally is kicking us to the break room to get some sleep."

"I am almost done." Sammy stopped writing to cover his mouth as he yawns. "I just need a few more minutes."

Henry entered his office and look over his shoulder. "Sammy, you are not almost done. Let's just take a power nap while Wally cleans up before we continue."

Sammy sigh softly as he put down his pen and cock his inkwell. "Fine. But only for a few hours or I will never get this done." He said as he stood up.

"You and me both, Sammy." Henry smiled tiredly as they walk towards the break room. He didn't watch his step and almost fall down the stairs but luckily for him, Sammy caught him before he can fall.

"Looks like you really need that nap." Sammy helps him up but keep his arms around him as they go down the stairs.

Henry yawn softly as he leans against Sammy and let him lead to the makeshift 'bed', which is just all the blankets in the studio they use during the winter piled up near the wall, Wally made for them in the corner of the room, this isn't the first time they had to sleep together like this and Wally is usually the one making them sleep. "Yeah. I guess I do." He rubs his eyes, looks like drinking a cup of coffee isn't going to help him stay awake.

"You really shouldn't overwork yourself, Henry. It isn't good for your health." Sammy said as he helps Henry on their blanket nest and takes off his shoes before sitting down and taking off his own shoes.

"Says the person who is also overworking himself." Henry muttered softly as he pulls a blanket over himself and made himself comfortable.

"But you need your sleep to grow taller~" Sammy teased as he curls up so the blanket can cover his whole body.

"Excuse you, I'm not short, I'm fun size and I'm not the one who has to curl up just so the blanket can cover my whole body." Henry sticks his tongue out at Sammy.

"Touché." Sammy smiled softly. "Do you mind if I do it again?" He asked softly.

"No, I don't mind at all." Henry shifts their blankets so they can cuddle together.

"Thank you." Sammy said as he wraps his arms around Henry and pulls him close to his chest. It's not that he likes cuddling or anything, it's just that there aren't enough blankets for him to sleep comfortably their nest with another person without cuddling them.

"Mmm..." Henry hum sleepily as he cuddles closer to Sammy and rests his head on his head. It did not take him long for the warmth of Sammy's body to lull him to sleep.

Sammy smiled softly as he hugs Henry closer and closes his eyes before falling asleep.

* * *

Norman watch in amusement as Sammy praise each band member and pass out cookies that he has baked himself while beaming like a proud parent, he had asked Sammy about it before and he said that positive encouragement, praise and rewards is a good way to make sure that the band does everything he wants without mistakes. Norman finds it too entertaining to tell Sammy that that is how people teach their pets to learn tricks and it is working so far so who is he to judge how Sammy treats his team? Plus he might stop baking those delicious cookies and he isn't going to risk that.

When the band all clear out of the room, each happily munching on a cookie, he heads down and walks up towards Sammy. "Good job on another beautiful piece." He said as he picks up a cookie and takes a bite of it.

"You're lucky I like you." Sammy said as he keeps the rest of the cookies.

"Enough to give me your leftover cookies?" Norman asked hopefully.

"Nope. Sorry, but they are for Henry." Sammy smiled softly at the thought of the shorter man.

"Oh?" Norman raises his eyebrow. "Something going on between the two of you?"

"Wha-what? Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"You made extra cookies just for him after he said they are delicious, he is the only one you would cuddle with, hell you would glare at anyone who's not named Henry Drew if they touch you, you always put your best foot forward whenever he's around and don't get me started on the dreamy look you have on your face whenever we talk about him. It is so painfully obvious that I'm surprised no one else figured it out yet." Norman gently pats Sammy's back. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He smiled softly.

"First off, he is a male like me and second, even if he is female he would still be our boss's kid and I am not looking to be fired." Sammy said as he ignores the feeling that is growing in his chest.

"Love is love no matter who's kid they are or what they have between their legs." Norman wraps his arm around and pulls him close. "Trust me, you will regret it if you keep ignoring your feelings for him."

"Look, I don't know what you are going on about but I do not have feelings for Henry." Sammy pushes Norman off of him. "I just like him as a friend." He said before speed walking away from Norman.

Norman shakes his head as he watches Sammy leave. "Poor guy. Hope he'll figure it out before he loses Henry."

* * *

Susie knocks on Joey Drew's office door and entering when she heard a soft 'Come in'. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" She smiled nervously as she faces Joey and Henry Drew. Why is Henry here? Did she do something wrong? She sure hopes not.

"Take a seat, Susie." Joey waits until she has taken her seat before continuing. "How are you, Dear? I hope we're not putting too much stress on you."

"O-oh no, Sir! Nothing like that! I really enjoy working here and everyone is very nice." She is quick to reassure her boss that everything is fine.

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that, Dear. Now you know my son Henry is the Head Animator, right? He created The Little Devil Darling that is our mascot and created Bendy's best friend Boris!" Joey smiled brightly and was stopped by Henry before he can continue.

"Please stop, Dad. We didn't drag Miss. Campbell all the way here for you to brag." Henry is covering his face in embarrassment. "You also promised that you'll stop doing that at work."

"Sorry, I just can't help it." Joey chuckles softly. "Okay, back on track before I make my baby boy angry." He ignored Henry's protest as he opens a file and slide it over to Susie. "Susie, meet Alice Angel. Henry's next big hit and the character you will be voicing from now on."

Susie found herself speechless when she takes the paper from Joey and takes a good look at the angel.

"You don't have to accept if you don't want to." Henry said when he did not hear her say a single word. "We'll find someone else-"

"NO!" Susie yelled before blushing, she can't believe she just yelled at Henry! Not only is he a kind man he is also her boss's son! She clears her throat as she tries again. "Uh...I mean you don't have to. I would be more than happy to voice her." She looks down to hide her embarrassment.

"Great!" Joey smiled brightly, not at all bothered by her yelling. "I'm glad you've accepted the role, Susie. To be honest the minute I saw Alice I just knew that you have to be the one to voice her!" He said as he holds out a script. "Go find Sammy to record your lines and you may keep the drawing of Alice but don't show her to anyone okay?" He smiled as he holds a finger to his lips. "She is still a secret."

"Yes, Sir! I won't let you down!" Susie smiled brightly and bow before leaving to find Sammy.

Joey sigh happily when the door close behind Susie. "Our son is a genius, Mary. It took him less than a year to create three characters that will bring success and fortune to this studio!" Joey said to the picture of his wife with a big grin on his face.

"Dad...you promised..." Henry protests weakly as he covers his face in embarrassment, when will his Dad keep his promise and stop embarrassing him.

"What? Can't I be proud of my son anymore?" Joey pretends to sound offended but the amusement in his eyes gave him away.

"You can, just not at work. We are supposed to be professionals." Henry sighs softly, knowing no matter what he says it would never stop his Dad.

"Okay okay, I'll try to stop myself next time." Joey chuckles softly as he ruffled his son's hair. "Now go back to work so you can actually come home with me for a chance. I'm starting to feel like I am living alone."

Henry smiled softly as he stood up. "I'll try to finish it as fast as possible." He bends down to kiss his Dad's cheek. "But I make no promises." He said before leaving.

Joey waits until Henry is gone before turning back to the picture of his wife. "Our son is all grown up, Mary." He smiled softly as he gently stroke his wife's picture. "You would be so proud of him, I know I am. Bendy and Boris are a huge success and I just know Alice would be as well. And with all the money we are earning we'll be able to expand the studio and hire more people." He picks up his wife's picture and leans back against his seat. "Best of all our son is somewhere I can still watch over and protect him. I promise you, Mary, as long as I am around I will not let anything bad happen to our son." If his smile turns a little twisted...oh well, no one is around to see it anyway and as long as his son is safe it doesn't matters who sees the dark side of him or if he has to dirty his hands for his precious son.

/I'll continue this story if enough people ask for it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Henry~ Wakie wakie~" Wally sang as he pokes the sleeping animator's cheek, while it isn't rare for Wally to find Henry working at his desk when he comes in in the morning it is rare for him to find Henry asleep at his desk, and frowned at the warmth he felt. "Hen?" He moves his hand to touch his forehead. "You're burning up!" His eyes filled with worry as he pulls back his hand. "What do I do what do I do?" He whispered softly as he bites his lips, he regrets not letting Norman come with him this morning to keep him company, he would have known what to do...if only there is someone who can help him... His eyes light up as he snaps his fingers. "Sammy!" That workaholic should also still be in the studio! Wally ran down the stairs, into Sammy's office and throw open his door, making Sammy jump in shock.

"Dammit, Wally! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sammy glared at the janitor as he places his pen down, he was nodding off and would have probably fallen asleep if Wally didn't bust in and scare the sleep right out of his body.

"I'm sorry but Henry needs help! He's running a fever and I don't know what to do!" Wally does his best to not have a panic attack as he worries for the health of the Head Animator, he likes the man and even considers him his friend, even if he needs someone to make sure he gets enough rest because he doesn't know how to take care of himself.

"Henry is sick?" Hearing that made Sammy put away his things before getting up and head over to Henry's desk with Wally trailing behind him.

"Yeah! I came into work to see him sleeping at his desk so I thought 'why not wake him up before I start cleaning?' but when I tried waking him up so he can get some actual sleep on the bed Mr. Drew bought I felt how hot he is! What do we do? Mr. Drew is out of town for a business trip so we can't just send him home with no one to take care of him and I don't think he'll be too happy waking up in the hospital!" Wally knows he is rambling but it is keeping him from having a full-blown panic attack as he follows after Sammy to see if he can be of any help.

"I doubt it is anything serious so there is really no need to send him to the hospital, Wally." Sammy said to calm the other man as he pulls out his wallet and hands him some money. "Go get some fever medicine and ingredients for chicken soup. I'll watch over Henry."

Wally nods his head as he takes the money. "Take good care of Henry, I'll be back as soon as possible." He said as he turns to head out the studio, glad that he can do something to help.

Sammy watches Wally leave, it's not that he doesn't want that man around but his worry is starting to affect him and it won't help anyone if he starts panicking as well, before walking up towards Henry and gently touches his forehead. "Yep. Definitely a fever." He said softly as he gently picks Henry up and carries him over to the infirmary. "You should really stop overwork yourself." He told the sleeping man as he holds him close so he won't drop him. He lay Henry on the bed and gently brush hair out of his face before looking for a pail and cloth. He fills the pail with water, dips the cloth in the water and squeezes out the excess water before placing it on Henry's forehead.

Henry groans softly as he slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Sammy. "Sam?" He whispered softly as he struggles to stay awake.

"I'm here, Henry. You gave Wally quite a scare." Sammy said softly as he pours him a glass of water before gently stroking his cheek. "I know you're tired but please get up and drink some water before going back to sleep.

"I'm sorry..." Henry said softly as Sammy help him up so he can drink.

Sammy help Henry drink until he has enough before asking. "Why are you apologising?"

"For worrying everyone and coursing you so much trouble. I know you have a song you have to perfect and now you have to take care of me..." Henry said softly as he is laid back down.

"Don't worry about it, Henry." Sammy gently pats his head. "Just focus on getting better, the song can wait so get some sleep."

"Okay..." Henry smiled softly. "Thank you, Sammy." He said before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

Wally came back with everything and take over caring for Henry, rewetting the cloth every once in a while, as Sammy cook on the stove Joey installs in the break room for people to heat up any food they bring from home. "You'll be alright, Hen." He told the sleeping man. "You'll be back to drawing and working through the night before you know it." He continues to talk to the man even though he knows that he can't hear him to keep himself from worrying too much and he only left to clean up the studio before people start coming in for work when Sammy returned. "I'll bring ya your work when I'm done so get some rest with Henry or I'm going to hide ya work until you're well rested." He said seriously and give Sammy a firm look before leaving.

Sammy rolls his eyes as he shakes his head. "I am being threatened by Wally of all people." He muttered to himself before gently shakes Henry to wake him up and chuckle softly as Henry groan softly and turn away from him, making the cloth fall off his forehead. "I know you're tired but you have to eat and take your medicine." He said softly as he picks up the cloth and put it in the pail.

"Noooooo..." Henry whined as he buries his face into the pillow, he wants nothing more than to sleep his sickness away even though somewhere in the back of his head is a part of him who is pointing out the fact he needs to do more than sleep if he wants to get better soon.

Sammy shakes his head as he put down the bowl of soup to turn Henry back onto his back and gently stroke his cheek with the back of his hand. "You can go back to sleep when you are done eating. You know you have to if you want to get better sooner."

Henry sighs softly as he leans against Sammy's hand. "Tired..." He said softly as he opens his eyes slightly to look up at Sammy.

"I know, I'll feed you so just stay awake okay?" Sammy gently brushes Henry's hair away from his forehead so he can place the cloth back on his head.

"Okay..." Henry muttered softly as he pulls the blanket closer and does his best to stay awake.

Sammy pats him gently before picking up the bowl and hold a spoon of soup against Henry's lips. "Open wide."

Henry blinks tiredly as he looks up at Sammy before opening his mouth wordlessly and drink the soup.

Halfway through his feeding, Harry, one of his animator, poke his head into the infirmary and frown in worry when he saw Henry. "Mom? Are you alright?" He asked as he walks up towards them and pulls a chair to sit next to Sammy. "He's going to be fine, right?" He asked Sammy when Henry didn't say anything.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to take better care of himself." Sammy didn't even blink when Harry called Henry 'Mom'. He knows about the animator's habit of calling Henry 'Mom' and his band has a habit of calling him 'Dad' whenever they whine like children.

Harry quietly watch Sammy feed Henry for a while before speaking. "You should take care of yourself as well or you'll end up sick as well." He said softly. What Sammy and Henry don't know is that the band and animators would sometimes get together after work to drink and complain about their workaholic and how much of a hypocrite they are when it comes to health.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Sammy said as he feeds Henry the last bit of the soup before feeding him his medicine. "Okay, you're done, Henry. Get some rest." He gently pats the barely awake man and hum one of his songs softly until he is asleep. "You should get back to work and finish as much as you can so Henry has more time to rest. I'll watch over him."

Harry sighed softly, knowing there is no way he can change Sammy's mind. "Fine, I'm going." He left with two mission in mind, finish the cartoon before Henry recovers and gathering the band and animators after work to find a way to stop their workaholics from working their way into an early grave.

* * *

Joey Drew is very overprotective when it comes to his only child and even though Henry is already an adult he hates being away from him for more than a day but he needs to have a face to face meeting with the boss of the Gent Corporation so he'll have to trust his employees to take care of his baby boy. A week away while they work out a contract won't be too bad. Once he gets back the new cartoon should be done or close to finishing and they can take a few days off to have some father and son time, maybe he'll take him fishing or something. It has been so long since they have done anything together and the thought of spending time with his son is more than enough to get Joey through the week.

But his plans for a father and son trip was scrapped when he came back to find his son working stubbornly at his desk even though he hasn't fully recovered from his fever. So he did what any father would do in his situation, he picks his son up, ignoring his protest, and carry him to his car where he proceeds to drive them back home and made Henry get his much needed rest.

He can not believe that his poor son would overwork himself to the point of falling ill, is there not enough people helping him? Looks like he'll have to either extend the deadline or hire more animators, he'll have to talk to Grant to see which one would work in the long run. He has already spent a lot expending the studio and hiring Jack Fain, he also has plans to build a toy workshop and even have a toy maker, Shawn Flynn, ready to start work.

Joey watches his son sleep oh so peacefully and if he had to drug him to get him to sleep instead of trying to go back to work...well no one has to know. He can't help but smile as he gently runs his hand through his hair. "Don't worry, Henry. Daddy will take better care of you from now on." He said softly as he leans down to kiss his forehead. "No matter what it takes to keep you safe." He smiled darkly as he sat down on the bed and gently pull Henry onto his lap before he starts singing while stroking his hair.

"You are my sunshine,  
my only sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are grey.

You have to know, dear, how special you are.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

If you need me, I'll always be here, to love you, sweetheart.

This I promise.

The world may hate you.

And curse and hurt you.

But I'll still be here by your side.

You're are my sunshine,  
my perfect sunshine.

You should be happy,  
when skies are grey.

You have to know, dear,  
how much I love you.

So please don't take my sunshine away."

Joey places a loving kiss on the side of Henry's head. "I love you, My beautiful baby boy. Please don't ever leave me, I don't know what I'll do if I don't have you in my life..." He said as he holds Henry protectively in his arms. He is more than happy to kill if it means that his son stays with him, nothing in the world would be able to keep his son away from him.

/Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter and if I should continue it.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry takes a deep breath to calm his nervous heart before he gently knocks on the door to Sammy's office and wait for him to open the door.

Sammy raise his eyebrow when he opened the door to see Henry standing in front of him instead of Wally, he was fully ready to yell at the man for disturbing him before letting him in to find his keys so he can get back to work. "Yes? Do you need something, Henry?"

"Well...if you have the time do you want to take a break I've made you some spaghetti...as thanks for taking care of me while I was sick..." Henry looks up at Sammy with hope in his eyes.

"Of course I have the time, I was going to take a break anyway." Sammy smiled brightly as a warm feeling spread across his chest. He keeps telling himself that he is just happy to spread time with his friend but deep down a part of him is whispering the truth he is trying to ignore.

* * *

After that day they would have dinner together if they are both working overnight, whether it is eating leftovers, one of the many bacon soups around the studio or cooking something together if they have the needed ingredients. Today they are having bacon soup in Sammy's office and once they are done Henry stayed to chat with Sammy. Which isn't anything new, they would spend some time chatting with each other after dinner, so Sammy did not suspect anything.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Henry said after taking a quick look at the clock and left before Sammy can say anything.

Sammy watch Henry leaves before pushing their bowls away so he can take out his work to write in a few notes while he waits for Henry.

"Working already? Don't you know what day it is?"

Sammy looks up when heard Henry's voice but what he is about to say is forgotten when he saw what Henry is holding. "Henry..." He whispered as he stood up and walk towards him.

Henry smiled as he holds out the chocolate cake. "Happy birthday, Sammy. Make a wish and blow out the candles."

Sammy can feel his heart skip a beat as he stops in front of Henry. "You made this all for me?" He asked softly.

"Of course. It took a while to find out what cake you like and to make this without my dad finding out but it's worth it." He hesitates for a while before asking in a soft voice. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Henry. It looks delicious." Sammy smiled as he closes his eyes to make a wish before blowing out all the candles in one go.

"What did you wish for?" Henry asked as he places the cake on Sammy's desk to cut a piece for him.

"If I tell you it won't come true." Sammy accepts the cake and takes a bite of it letting out a soft moan as the taste hit his tongue. "Damn, it's as good as it looks."

Henry blush slightly when Sammy moaned. "I'm glad you like it, Sammy. And I hope your wish comes true."

Sammy turns to face Henry and study him closely. "Well...only one way to find out." He places his cake down as he leans forward and gently places a hand against Henry's cheek, what he is about to do might make him lose his job but he has reached the point where he can't ignore his feelings anymore.

Henry's eyes widen as he feels Sammy's lips pressed against his. Once he got over the shock he closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Sammy as he returns the kiss.

Sammy smiled happily as he pulls away from the kiss and presses his forehead against Henry's. "Looks like I've got my wish." He said softly.

Henry smiled back just as happy as Sammy. "I'm glad for that." He leans forward to give Sammy another kiss. Wally was right, if you love someone it doesn't matter who they are, love is love no matter the genders or status in life.

* * *

Henry yawn softly as he leans back against his seat while rubbing his eyes, he and his Animators finished drawing the latest cartoon and he just finished checking their work, it is perfect and it's still work hours so unless his dad has another cartoon lined up he'll be able to go home and sleep in his own bed. Just as he is about to get up to hand in his work a pair of arms wrapped around him and a kiss is placed on his cheek.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Sammy asked as he looks down at Henry with a bright smile that is reserved for him.

Henry smiled back just as brightly as he leaned into the hug. "I have to hand in my work first but after that, I am more than happy to grab some lunch with you."

"Good. I want to treat you something good before we close for a week." Sammy let go of Henry so he can get up.

"We're closing for a week?" Henry asked in confusion as he stood up and gather his work.

"Yeah, Joey just told the music department, something about installing a machine that would take this studio to new heights or something along the line." Sammy shrugs his shoulders.

"Huh, I don't remember him telling us about it." Henry muttered softly.

"Of course you don't remember, you won't listening and Mr. Drew left pouting." Regina said as she leans back against her seat and tilts her head back to look at Henry. "He said we can go home once we hand in this cartoon."

"Don't do that, Regina." Henry scolded. "You're going to hurt your neck."

Regina rolls her eyes with a slight smile on her face. "Yes, Mom." She said as she lifts up her head.

"Good girl." Henry chuckles softly. "Wait for me in the break room." He gives Sammy a quick kiss after making sure no one is looking at them before leaving.

* * *

They do their best to keep their relationship a secret but they aren't very good at it and everyone in the studio except Joey knows that they are dating.

The Animators and Music department are just glad that they are both making sure the other is taking care of their health, though the Animators and Music department are now arguing over who is the better parent, Animator's Mom or Music department's Dad.

Wally and Norman are obviously happy that they stopped being stubborn and got together. It was obvious to them from the start that Henry and Sammy are in love and it broke their hearts to see that they are too afraid to get together because society doesn't understand that everyone should be able to love whoever they want regardless of their gender.

Susie is disappointed because she has a crush on Sammy but it didn't stop her from being happy for them.

Shawn enjoying messing with Sammy by flirting with Henry and making him blush but that's all for fun and he would never go after Henry.

Grant really doesn't care that they are dating as long as they don't create any problems that'll give him more work, he is stressed enough thanks to Mr. Joey Drew.

And as for Joey...well he doesn't know that his little boy is in love again. If he knows he would have gotten rid of Sammy like he has gotten rid of Linda. Henry is his baby boy and he would not allow anyone to take him away. It doesn't matter if Henry's lover is female or male, Joey Drew does not care because at the end of the day their goal is to take his son away from him and he would not allow it. Henry Drew is his son, his baby boy, and he would not let anyone take his only child away from him.

/Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter, should I continue it and is the Joey at the end of each chapter creepy?


	4. Chapter 4

Henry is currently enjoying lunch with three of his Animators...well trying to anyway. Two of them is arguing and the other is watching it with amusement on her face while she eats. "Aren't you going to stop them, Rose?" He asked tiredly.

"Why should I?" Rose shrugged her shoulders before taking a bite of her meal. "It's so rare for me to have a show with my meal."

Henry covers his face and takes a deep breath before moving to stop their argument. "Okay, cut it out now. Don't make me put you two in time out."

They turn to give Henry a look of horror and said in unison. "But mom!"

"Don't 'But mom' me. I've told you kids many times before, no arguing at the table." He crosses his arms, daring them to argue with him.

Regina pout and lean back against her seat as Michael looked down guilty.

Henry sighs softly as he shakes his head and was going to said something when Shawn throw opens the door and rush towards them with a grin on his face. "It's done!" He said in excitement.

"What's done?" Henry asked curiously as Regina jumped out of her seat with the same excited look on her face.

"Show me show me show me!" Regina grinned widely, looking like she is about to start jumping off the wall like a kid who's had too much sugar.

"Hold on!" Henry stopped Regina from running off with Shawn. "What are you two talking about?"

"Regina here asked me to make a plushie with leftover parts and to make it as big as I can." Shawn grinned as he wraps an arm around Regina who is also grinning widely.

"Oh?" Henry is interested to see it as well but they have to finish their lunch first and he told them just that. "You may go with him after you finish eating."

"Finish eating what?" Regina asked innocently.

Henry did not like how innocent her voice is or the amusement in her eyes so he turns around to see that her plate is empty and Rose is happily munching on a sandwich that used to belong to Regina. "Rose! You shouldn't be eating people's lunch!" He scolded.

Rose shrug her shoulders. "She isn't going to eat it so why waste food?"

"She is going to eat, it is important to eat all three meals."

"She isn't going to eat her food if she ran the first chance she gets." Michael pointed out as he point towards where Regina and Shawn was.

Henry looks over only to see an empty space where two people are supposed to be and cover his face as he groans softly. He'll have to give Regina a stern talking to later, for now, he is just going to enjoy his meal...as much as he can while he is still worrying over Regina skipping meals...this isn't the first time she has skipped a meal to do something that has caught her attention.

~With Regine and Shawn~

"It is so big and soft!" Regina giggled as she curls up on the huge patchwork Boris with a happy smile on her face.

"Told ya I could do it." Shawn said proudly as he puffs out his chest. "Now I think someone owes me dinner."

"Let me sleep here whenever I want and I will treat you to whatever you want~" Regina yawn softly and made herself comfortable.

"Yes!" Shawn grinned widely. "I know exactly what I want! I'm gonna work now so keep quiet, okay!" He turns to face her for an answer only to see that she is already asleep. "Well, that answers my questions." He chuckles softly as he continues his work.

~19 minutes later~

"Shawn, I wanna talk to you about-" Joey looks onto Shawn's workshop only to see Regina sleeping on a patchwork Boris. "What is that?"

"Err...a really big Boris? I made it from leftover cloth so I'm not waste anything." Shawn said as he looks up from his work.

"Huh..." Joey taps his chin as he thinks while looking at Regina sleeping comfortably on the Boris. "We can sell quite a few of this at a high price."

That actually made Shawn put his work down in surprise. "Seriously? You want me to make more?"

"Well of course. Write up a list of what you'll need and hand it to me so I can put in an order for it." Joey smiled as he waves. "Keep up the good work." He said as he walks away.

Shawn stares at where Joey was. "Wow...didn't expect that." He said as he continues his work.

* * *

Sammy is waiting for the last two of his band members to arrive when one of them run in. "Sammy! Jim slipped and hit his head, he's in the Infirmary right now and he won't be able to play."

Sammy sigh softly, as he rubs his face. This isn't the first time this happened, he would have to talk to Joey again about the ink pipe, they can't keep busting like that. "Very well, David, take over for me. I'll play the piano."

"Wait! Me? Are you sure?" David asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sure. You've been a conductor before so you can do it." Sammy pats David's back and hands him the baton as he heads towards the piano.

Even though David is nervous as hell he was still able to get through the song and at the end, Sammy gave him another pat along with an extra cookie before heading towards Joey's office.

* * *

Joey leans back against his seat as he crosses legs and presses his fingers together. He needs to order quite a few things for Shawn but Sammy has filed another complaint about the pipes and that needs to be fixed first before he can do anything. He is not risking his son's life, at first, he thought it is just a one-time thing but now that it busted a second time he can't ignore it. He made a promise to keep his son safe and he's going to keep that promise no matter how much it'll cost him or what he has to do.

/Sorry for the long wait, short chapter and that Joey isn't that creepy. I have writer's block and have no idea how to write it without making the story feel rush so if you have any ideas just let me know!


End file.
